This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a self-service device.
2. Discussion
Such self-service devices are known in the form of cash dispensers, specifically automated teller machines, or account statement printers and information and transaction terminals in the most varied embodiments. The base housing of such a self-service device is designed to match its specific purpose. The operator interface is arranged in a position ergonomically favorable to the user. The components of the control panel may be input and output devices, display equipment and keypads.
Input devices may be magnetic card readers and cash deposit devices, for example. Output devices may be designed for the purpose of issuing bank notes and/or account statements, receipts and similar. The display equipment is customarily monitors and/or displays.
The keypad serves to enter number combinations to perform the specific transaction of the user. The keypad does not have to be configured as keys moved by contact but can also be integrated into the display as a touch screen and be located next to, above or below the monitor.
Persons acting in a fraudulent manner preferably attempt in diverse ways to spy out the PIN entered by the user at automated teller machines and at the same time to copy the magnetic card inserted by the user using skimming modules. Skimming is understood to mean a method of illegally spying on the data of identification cards such as credit cards or bank cards. Data from the magnetic stripe on the card are read and then copied to counterfeit cards.
In order to prevent skimming, it is possible to generate magnetic interference signals in the proximity of the card entry slot that are injected into the magnetic reading heads of skimming modules. The magnetic coupling interferes with the reading of the magnetic stripe on the magnetic card. Because data cannot be read from a magnetic card in the presence of such magnetic interference signals, or they are data of inadequate quality, such attempts at copying can be prevented by this kind of magnetic interference.
The magnetic interference signals mentioned above are generated with the help of electronics and by means of a coil that is arranged in the vicinity of the card entry slot, and emitted as magnetic interference. Usually such a coil consists of a wire winding that is arranged on a ferrite core to increase inductance. The position of the coil is particularly important for effective coupling with the reading head of a skimmer because the position of the magnetic stripe on a magnetic card may be different. So in order to prevent skimming effectively, several coils have to be arranged at specific positions in the proximity of the card entry slot, which is associated with a considerable expenditure of installation time and increased material costs.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to prepare a self-service device in which attempted fraud by skimming is prevented in a cost-effective manner.
In accordance with the invention, the magnetic interference unit of the self-service device is configured as a coil surrounding the entry slot for identification cards. The advantage of this arrangement is that it is equally effective for all layers of the magnetic stripe of a magnetic card. In addition, in this embodiment the magnetic interference unit can be positioned closer to the input device for identification cards. The effectiveness of the radiation of interference is increased by this means so that the energy consumption to radiate the interference can be reduced compared with conventional interference devices.
In accordance with an advantageous embodiment, the magnetic interference unit is configured as a print coil. This involves a coil imprinted or etched on a printed circuit board which can be produced at particularly low cost.
The print coil is configured in multiple layers in a particularly preferred configuration. The multiple layer configuration provides greater inductance for the coil.
In accordance with a further special variation of the embodiment, a ferromagnetic element, specifically a metal plate, is arranged between the magnetic interference unit and the base housing of the self-service device. This has the advantage that magnetic interference is attenuated in the direction of the interior of the self-service device and is concentrated or intensified forward in the direction of a skimming module applied to the housing of the self-service device.
In accordance with a further preferred embodiment at least one lighting element to illuminate the input and/or output device for identification cards is arranged on the printed circuit board of the magnetic interference unit configured as a print coil.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.